Islas Destino
by Anime-History19
Summary: Una chica misteriosa llega a las islas, y es nueva en la clase de Kairi. Pero parece haberle gustado a Riku, ¿Que habra entre ellos? ¿Que tiene entre manos esta chica que llega de repente? - Cap. 9 y ultimo subido ; Por favor ideas para nueva temporada
1. Comienzo

El comienzo.

-Profesora: Buenos dias a todos, hoy tenemos una chica nueva en la clase, aunque

Estemos en medio de un trimestre la han aceptado, asi que no la machaqueis

a preguntas.Bueno, a lo que ibamos. ¿Te presentas tu?

-¿?: Si, me llamo Haruka Yui, encantada.

-Profesora: Yo soy tu tutora, me parece que ya te lo dijieron pero me llamo Mizuki.

-Yui: Encantada.

-Mizuki: Ahora presentaros uno a uno.

Ya se habian presentado algunos:

-Kairi: Yo me llamo Kairi, nn encantada

_Ya se han acabado las clases y estan saliendo todos del instituto_.

-Kairi: ¡Yui!

-Yui: ¿Si ?

-Kairi : Hola, soy Kairi de tu clase, eres nueva aquí ¿verdad?

-Yui: Si

-Kairi: Si quieres puedo enseñarte la ciudad nn

-Yui: Me harias un favor nn

-Kairi: Vale, pues asi sea ;)

-Yui: Gracias nn

Mientras Kairi le iba enseñando la ciudad, se encontraron con dos chicos que parecian conocer a Kairi, y como no, se acercaron a saludar.

-Sora y Riku: Hola nn

-Kairi: Hola chicos nn

-Yui: _con mucha vergüenza _H...oo...l...aa...

Riku no podia dejar de mirar a esa chica que iba con Kairi. Y eso hacia que Yui estuviera mas nerviosa y colorada

-Kairi: Ella es Yui, es nueva en mi clase, y le estaba enseñando la ciudad ya que no

teniamos deberes

-Riku: Si no os importa me gustaria acompañaros

-Sora: Y no os olvideis de mi, yo tambien voy

-Kairi: A mi no me importa.

-Yui: _colorada_ A... mi... tam...po..co...

-Sora: Entonces de acuerdo; ¡en marcha!

-Todos: ¡¡Si!!

Lo siento es un poco corto pero ya ire subiendo nn


	2. Recuerdos y islas destino

Recuerdos.

Una vez acabada la expedición por la cuidad, fueron a la playa donde se veia una isla.

-Sora: No vamos a la isla desde que volvimos...

-Riku: Ya... Pero ¿Por qué?

-Kairi: A lo mejor por las aventuras que hicisteis, esa isla os trae buenos recuerdos

-Yui: _pensando _¿Aventuras? ¿No se referira a...?

-Sora: Este sabado podriamos ir

-Kairi: A mi me parece bien nn

-Riku: A mi tambien

-Kairi: Aaaa... Yui, ahí crecimos juntos Sora, Riku y yo. Por eso tenemos tan buenos

recuerdos nn

-Riku: ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-Kairi: Es buena idea.

-Yui: _con mucha vergüenza _No... seguro que seria una molestia...

-Riku: Para mi no serias ninguna molestia

-Kairi y Sora: O.O

-Yui: O.O _muriéndose de la vergüenza _

-Kairi: Vente, contra mas seamos mas reiremos.

-Yui: Vale nn

--

Islas destino.

Ya era sabado y los chicos se preparaban para ir a la isla que tanto recuerdos traian a nuestros amigos. Pero Yui se encontraba un poco incomoda, ya que ella no estaba en dichos recuerdos.

-Sora: Cada uno a su barca que ya nos vamos

-Riku: ¿Por que no vienes conmigo Yui? En mi barca hay sitio para dos y para tres si hace falta.

-Yui: _con mucha vergüenza _A mi me da igual

-Kairi: Pues que asi sea.

Todos ya estaban desembarcando y la parejita estaba en la barca ellos dos solos. Pero ninguno sacaba tema de conversación porque los dos se morian de vergüenza. Pero al final, riku parecio romper el silencio.

-Riku: ¿Te importa si te pregunto algo?

-Yui: _riendose un poco_ es ya es una pregunta

-Riku: _tambien riendo _es verdad

-Yui: No cal que seas tan formal, puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

-Riku: vale, ¿De que mundo eres?

-Yui: No puedo decirtelo… v.v lo siento…

-Riku: No cal que te disculpes, has sido tu quien ha dicho que nada de formalidades

-Yui: _sonriendo_ Es verdad

-Riku: Al fin…

-Yui: ¿Al fin?

-Riku: Al fin he visto tu bonita sonrisa

-Yui: _Muy sonrojada no sabia que decir _ee..yo…esto…y…

-Riku: Ya hemos llegado

Yui, asombrada de ese paisaje tan bonito se quedo boquiabierta. Sora y Kairi todavía no habian llegado pero les faltaba poco.

-Yui: Que bonita la isla…

-Riku: Pero mas bonita eres tu…

-Sora y Kairi: ya estamos aquí

-Yui y Riku: Hola

Pasaron un dia muy agradable en aquella isla, jugaron, se bañaron, comieron, … etc. Pero lo que mas habia gustado a esa chica, a Yui, era el haber podido estar con aquell chico.

Ya habian llegado a la isla donde todos dormian y Riku quiso acompañar a Yui a su casa.

Cuando llegaron Riku quiso entrar, pero Yui no le podia dejar entrar, porque sino arruinaria la mision que estaba llevando a cabo. Yui por dentro sentia un fuerte dolor, ya que el amor de su vida estaba intentando estar con ella mientras que por culpa de una estupida mision no podia estar con el.


	3. El mensaje

_El mensaje._

Pasaron unos dias desde aquel sabado en que fueron todos juntos a la isla.

Yui seguia ajuntandose con Kairi, pero a la vez, distanciandose del amor de su vida.

Aquel dia a Yui le llego una carta. La traia un hombre vestido con armadura y ropa elegante. En ese momento estaba junto a ella Kairi, Sora y Riku

-Yui: Podrias ser un poco mas discreto

-Mensajero: Lo siento… esto es el uniforme y una orden es una orden. Tu mas que nadie deberias saberlo

-Yui: Desgraciadamente si...

Una vez dada aquella carta los tres estaban pasmados de lo que habia ocurrido.

-Sora: ¿De quien es esa carta?

-Yui: Lo siento, es confidencial

Dichas esas palabras Yui cojio y se fue para su apartamento sin decir nada mas.

Lo que habia pasado fue demasiado para la pareja de tres, que se quedaron perpleja del hombre y de cómo se habia comportado Yui.

-Sora: Tu amiga es un poco rara, ¿A que si Riku?

-Riku: ¿eh?... Si...

-Kairi: No es rara. Namas un poco callada.

-Riku: ...

-Kairi: ¿Qué te pasa Riku?

-Riku: Nada...

El pobre, no sabia que decir, ya que el amor de su vida ni la hablaba ni siquiera le miraba a esos ojos azules perplejos por tanto misterio.

Mientras tanto, Yui, con un fuerte temor de perder a Riku, en su apartamento, coje la carta y la lee muy cabreada.

"La misión sigue con lo previsto, todavía no tenemos información sobre esa organización nueva que lleva hacechando a la gente desde hace semanas. Lo unico que tienes que hacer es, sobretodo, vigilar a Kairi, que no la secuestren ni nada por el estilo, nos viene la vida en esto. Por eso, con cada princesa del corazon, tienen a alguien vigilándola sin que se den cuenta. Por favor, no te hagas amigos de ellos, o la despedida después sera mas dolorosa.

Siento que la carta sea tan corta y con tan poca información, pero cuando sepamos algo mas te informaremos.

Tu maestro y mentor.

Donald."

De toda la carta, lo que mas le dolio fueron esas palabras: "no te hagas amigos de ellos, o la despedida después sera mas dolorosa." A Yui esas palabras le hicieron mucho daño, pensar que cuando esta misión acabase no veria mas a los amigos que ha hecho, sobretodo a Riku. Se le encogía el corazon.

Perdon si a sido muy corto, y espero que os guste mucho.


	4. Puesta de Sol

**He canviado la manera de escribir los fics espero que os guste.**

_Puesta de sol_

El mismo dia en que la carta habia llegado a Yui, decidio que tenia que ver a Riku, aunque la despedida fuese mas dolorosa.

En lo unico que pensaba era, "me da igual la despedida, pensar que voy a estar con él, ya es demasiado, aunque sea por muy poco tiempo"

Fue al piso donde vivia Riku y llamo a la puerta. Riku, al ver por la mirilla de la puerta que era Yui, abre la puerta y lo unico que se le ocurre decir es:

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que ahora quieres hablar conmigo?

A lo que contesto rapidamente Yui en tono de burla:

-¿Es que una chica normal y corriente no puede venir a buscarte para hablar?

-Lo que me pareze raro es que quieras hablar conmigo- Le dice Riku todavía confuso

-Es que... yo... tenia asuntos que tenia que atender... – Solo se le ocurria decir eso a Yui

-Bueno... No pasa nada...- Dice Riku a Yui para que no se sintiera mal- ¿Quieres ir a la playa?- Seguia hablando aquel chico

-¡Vale!- A Yui se le habia quitado toda la vergüenza que tenia, queria aprovechar a estar con el chico de sus sueños, sin pensar lo que le quedaba,.

Una vez llegado a la playa, los dos se sentaron en la arena, escuchando las olas del mar y viendo esa bonita puesta de sol. Pero este momento es irrumpido por una chica alegre que saluda a Riku y a Yui.

Era nada mas y nada menos que Selphie, compañera de clase de Yui y Kairi y amiga de la infancia de Riku, Sora y Kairi. Cuando ve a la parejita viendo ese paisaje lo unico que dice es:

-¿No me estaras engañando, eh Riku?- En tono de burla

-Que va... – Dice el chico despreocupado de lo que dijiera Selphie

-¿Estais saliendo juntos?- Pregunto Yui algo triste

Pero Selphie no paraba de bromear :

- ¿Yo y Riku? Somos amigos de la infancia, antes salgo con Tidus.

- ¿Tidus? – Seguia preguntando Yui

Riku, despreocupado de lo que pudiera decir Selphie, contesta a la pregunta de Yui:

-Tidus es otro amigo de la infancia nuestro.

-¿Qué haceis aquí los dos solos?- Seguia alegre Selphie

-Eee... Esto... Puues... – A Yui le venia otra vez la vergüenza

-¿Y tu que haces aquí Selphie?- dice Riku interrumpiendo a Yui

-He preguntado yo antes- Dice Selphie alegremente

Pero antes de que contestara alguno de los presentes, aparece Kairi y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lleva a Selphie y deja otra vez la pareja a solas. Un silencio deja a los dos otra vez mirando la puesta de sol, hasta que Riku irrumpe este momento para decir algo a Yui:

-Yui... No se lo que te a traido aquí,... Pero desde que llegaste... Siento como si fuera otra persona... Duermo pensando en ti y en tu sonrisa, pero contra mas me acerco a ti mas te alejas...-

-Bueno, por lo menos he conseguido ser la chica de tus sueños.- Dice Yui con una sonrisa y intentando que Riku no estuviera tan serio.

-Ves a lo que me refiero, cada vez que sonries el corazon me da un vuelco.- Añade Riku

Yui no sabia que decir, mas bien ahora estaba mas pendiente en esos ojos azules que en la puesta de sol. Pero otra vez Riku llevaba la iniciativa:

-Desde el primer dia que te vi queria decirte algo... Tu ojos, tu manera de ser, tu carácter,... Pero sobre todo tu sonrisa, hicieron que me enamorara de ti y no dejo de pensar en aquel dia en que fuimos a la isla, el primer dia en que me sonreíste, ese dia... empeze a soñar todos los dias en esa sonrisa, pero no se lo que hice que cada vez estabas mas lejos de mi,...-

-No era por ti, sino por mi,... – Dijo Yui con el corazon un poco dolido- Pero yo tambien... yo... – No podia acabar la frase, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Me gusta el paisaje.- Le dice Riku para que no estuviera tan nerviosa

-Me encanta, este paisaje es hermoso, nunca habia visto nada igual- Dice Yui

-A mi lo que me encanta es que estes a mi lado.Te quiero- Solto Riku sin pensar.- ¿Te gustaria salir conmigo?

_Os dejo aquí, espero que os haya gustado, dejad algun review y perdon si son un poco cortos_


	5. La Respuesta

La respuesta

Yui, una chica de 15 años, pelo negro, ojos verdes, no muy alta y delgada, no sabia lo que decir. Se habia perdido en esa mirada de aquel chico.

La conciencia le decía que no podía ser, que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a su hogar, pero el corazón le decía: "no te preocupes, si el te quiere y tu le quieres, por muy lejos que estemos siempre estaremos unidos, siempre nos querremos. Da igual el tiempo que me quede, mejor estar con él y pasarlo bien, que estar cada dia viendo esos ojos sin hablar ni siquiera y teniendo un terrible dolor en el corazón."

Mientras Yui se perdía en la mirada de Riku, Riku rompe el silencio:

-Perdona... No sabia que se me pasaba por la cabeza... Seguro que ahora no querras saber nada de mi...-

Pero Yui contenta, le contesta:

-Te equivocas-

Al acabar esa frase, Yui se abalanza sobre Riku, y le da un beso. Riku no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, pero el seguía besándola.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Le dice Riku mas convencido que nunca

-Me parece mentira que con el beso que te acabo de dar no sepas todavía la respuesta- Acabada la frase, Yui se vuelve a Riku y le da otro beso. Ella le rodeaba con los brazos el cuello, mientras él le cogía de la cintura.

**[narra Riku]**

No sabia lo que me estaba pasando, pero el amor de mi vida ahora mismo me estaba besando. No quiero separarme de ella, le quiero demasiado.

-¿Ya sabes la respuesta? – Me decia Yui en un tono un poco burlón

-Me parece que todavía no me a quedado claro- Le dije yo. Esta vez quien se abalanzaba para dar el beso fui yo, no podia separarme de ella.

**[narrador]**

Ya habia pasado un buen rato cuando Yui le dice a Riku:

-Ya se ha hecho de noche, me tengo que ir a casa que mañana tengo que madrugar.-

-Vale, te acompaño- Le contesta Riku no muy contento.

Ya habian llegado a casa de Yui cuando Riku le pregunta:

-Ya se que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿Cómo es que te has mudado a vivir a estas islas?¿Dónde vivias antes? –

-No importa que me lo preguntes, me he mudado aquí por un asunto, no te puedo decir todavía cual, y antes vivia en el castillo disney.- Le responde Yui

-¿Entonces conoces al rey?- Dice Riku impresionado

-Si, y a Goofy y a Donald. – Dice Yui

-Que pequeño es el mundo...- Dice Riku algo triste

- No estes triste...-Le dice Yui porque sabia que le estaba pasando- Hay que estar alegre, y siempre sonriendo- Seguia hablando Yui.

-Espero que eso tambien vaya por ti, porque me encanta tu sonrisa- Le dice Riku mas contento.

Para despedirse Riku le da un beso y las buenas noches, pero daba la impresión que ya estaban esperando la despedida para el beso.

Al dia siguiente, como de costumbre, Yui iba clase. Pero algo le llamo la atención, Kairi no estaba.

Ya se habian acabado las clases cuando en la puerta del instituto estaba Riku esperando a Yui. Pero Yui no estaba contenta, sino preocupada, no podia dejar que le ocurriera nada a Kairi.

-Riku, ¿¡Has visto a Kairi!?- Le dice muy alarmada.

-Yui, tranquilizate y la vamos a buscar a su casa, a lo mejor está enferma, ¿Por qué estas tan preocupada?- Le dice Riku despreocupado

-Vamos yendo y te cuento porque estoy preocupada y porque estoy aquí.- Le dice Yui

Al decirle eso a Riku, él asiente con la cabeza para demostrar que esta de acuerdo. Mientras iban a casa de Kairi, Yui le explicaba el porque de todo.

-Asi que eso es lo que te a traido aquí, ¿Por qué no nos lo habias dicho? Te habriamos ayudado.- Le dice Riku algo molesto.

-No podia hacerlo...Me obligaron a no decir nada.- Le dice Yui para que viese que ella no tiene la culpa.

Ya habian llegado a casa de Kairi, pero sus padres le dijieron que desde ayer por la noche no la habian visto, se pensaban que estaba durmiendo, los dos chicos entran hacia la habitación de Kairi para ver si habia indicios sobre algo de lo que le pudieran ayudar. Habia una nota, que por lo que habia escrito, era para Yui:

"Misión fracasada, bruja y protectora".


	6. Viejos amigos

_Viejos amigos_

-¿A que viene eso de bruja y protectora?- pregunta Riku desconcertado

-Soy una bruja desde que era pequeña, era Donald quien me enseño todo lo que se. Y por lo que te explicado antes, estaba vigilando a Kairi. Y he fracasado... No me merezco nada...- Le dice Yui a Riku, no muy alegre.

-No ha sido culpa tuya... Ahora nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Kairi, no te puedes derrumbar ahora, te necesitamos.- Le dice Riku animando a Yui mientras la abrazaba tiernamente

-Tienes razon, ¿Has visto?-

-¿El que?- Le pregunta ahora Riku desconcertado.

-Es por esas cosas que me enamore de ti- Le dice Yui sonriendo

-Yo me enamore por tu sonrisa- Le sigue Riku

Yui habia pasado de sentirse mal a sentirse otra vez bien, gracias a Riku como no. Pero esto no podia quedarse aquí, ¡Tienen que ir a por Kairi!. Lo primero que hicieron es ir en busca del elegido de la llave espada, a Sora.

Una vez encontrado a Sora le eplica todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Cómo no me lo habeis explicado antes?, esto es muy peligroso.-Replica Sora

-No podia...-

-¡Mirad! ¡Alli!-Interrumpe Riku a Yui

Pero no era para mas, una nave gummi se avistaba a lo lejos y estaba desembarcaba en la orilla de la playa. No se lo pensaron dos veces, cuando de golpe los tres salen corriendo para donde estaba aquella nave.

Quien desembarcaba de la nave era nada mas y nada menos que Goofy, quien por después seguia Donald, y para acabar , su majestad el Rey Mickey.

Sora va a por Donald y a por Goofy, mientras que Riku va a ver al Rey Mickey. Yui no sabia que hacer, si quedarse quieta pensando en lo que ha pasado o ir a saludar a sus amigos. Al haber tanta presion, no puede evitar llorar:

-A...S..i..d..oo... Cul...Paa.. Miaa...-No le salia las palabras, solo podia llorar

Pero Riku no soporta ver a Yui asi, no podia soportarlo:

-¡Yui!¡No quiero verte asi, sabes que a mi lo que me gusta es tu sonrisa!-Dice Riku.

Lo unico que hace al acabar esta frase, es ir a por Yui, poner una de su mano en su nuca y la otra por la altura de la cintura. De golpe le planta un beso. De aquellos que no se olvidan. Yui estaba que no sabia lo que estaba pasando. Como de costumbre, Riku rompe ese silencio que siempre deja Yui:

-¿Estas mas tranquila?- Riku y Yui seguían abrazados

-Me pareze que nos hemos perdido muchas cosas- Dice el Rey en tono burlon.

-Vamos a lo que vamos,-Corta Donald esa escenita- Tenemos pistas de los secuestradores.-

-Pues manos a la obra- Dice Sora

Riku y Yui seguían abrazados, pero debian separarse, por lo menos para subir a la nave gummi. Al entrar Riku y Yui querian estar pegados otra vez. Aunque cuando Yui entra la nave gummi, dos ardillas particulares se le tiran encima:

- ¡¡Yuuiiiiiiiiiii!!- Dice Chip

-¡¡Chaaaavaalitaaaaaaaaa!!- Dice Chop

- ¡Chip y Chop! Cuanto tiempo – Les Dice Yui contentas de ver a sus viejos amigos

Pero eso le daba igual, solo intentaba estar con Riku.

Todo el viaje, Riku y Yui no se despegaban, estuvieron todo el rato abrazados viendo el paisaje estrellado desde la ventana. Eso si, sin dejar de lado la preocupación de que a Kairi le hubiera pasado algo.

Al fin, ya habian llegado al mundo donde supuestamente estaba Kairi, era un mundo desconocido. Cuando desembarcaron, vieron que solo habia una cueva, y que todo estaba muy oscuro, no habia otra, tenia que ir por aquella cueva, detrás de la cueva solo habia un barranco .

Se adentraban en la cueva, cuando Riku le dice a Yui:

-No te alejes de mi.-

Yui se quedo sin palabras, pero ella tambien se habia dado cuenta, al igual que el Rey.

**Os vuelvo a dejar con la intigra, nn, espero que os haiga gustado aunque sea muy corto. v.v ¡subid reviews plis!**


	7. La Guarida

_La Guarida_

Así es, dentro de aquella cueva, estaba repleta de sincorazón y de incorpóreos. Riku empuñaba su "camino al alba" (su arma) y Sora empuñaba la "cadena del reino", mientras que el Rey, Donald y Goofy empuñaban sus armas. Yui empuñaba una vara preciosa de color rosa. Todos empezaron a atacar.

Riku y el Rey, por la retaguardia. Sora por la izquierda, Goofy por la derecha. Y el pato Donald atacando por detrás. Yui lo único que hacia era recitar una cosa muy en voz baja, no se le escuchaba nada.

Los sincorazón y los incorpóreos no paraban de salir, ¡Eran demasiados!. Cuando de golpe un devastador trueno barre a todos los enemigos.

Sora y Riku quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras que el Rey, Donald y Goofy ya se lo esperaban. Esta vez era Yui quien rompió el silencio:

-Hay algo más importante que ponerse a pelear con estos blandengues.-

-Ajiuu, así es Yui. ¡En marcha!- Dijo Goofy alegremente

Pero Sora no se lo podía callar, tenia que preguntarle:

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-

-Eran enemigos flojos, si hubieran salido los mas fuertes, esto no habria sucedido.- Le contesta Yui, de manera que Sora se diera cuenta de que eran débiles estos enemigos, y que la próxima vez, no habra tanta suerte si los sincorazon y los incorporeos son mas fuertes.

Siguen adelante hasta que llegan a un llano oscuro, donde al final de este, hay un chico muy alto, pelirrojo, de ojos castaños, de mas o menos 16 años, y que empuña una espada. Todos estaban atónitos, menos Yui quién parecia conocer a este chico:

-¿Ryô? ¿¡Que Haces tu aquí!? – Le dice algo cabreada al chico misterioso.

-Veo que te acuerdas de mi.- Le contesta el chico

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la contestación de aquel chico, que al parezer Yui y él se conocían.

-¿No será un viejo amor de Yui?-

Yui se quedo mirando a Sora de tal manera que demostraba que eso no era cierto.

-Es mi amigo de la infancia.-Dice Yui

-¿Amigos? Como mucho conocidos.- Le contesta aquel chico pelirrojo algo molesto.

Esa contestación parecio haber sentado mal a Yui, la cual Riku se dio cuenta de que aquí pasaba algo.

-Sabes que tenemos una cuenta pendiente, creo que es hora de saldarla- Sigue hablando Ryô empuñando cada vez mas fuerte la espada.

Yui habia pillado la indirecta pero no estaba dispuesta a pelear contra él.

Como siempre, antes de que Yui tomara la iniciativa, Ryô se pone a correr hacia Yui con la espada mas dispuesta a hacer daño.


	8. ¿Amigos o simplemente conocidos?

_¿Amigos o simplemente conocidos?_

La cosa se ponía seria, no podía ser, él que supuestamente era conocido de Yui ahora estaba abalanzándose hacia ella. Pero… ¿Qué había pasado con estos dos amigos? ¿Cómo es que ahora se estaban peleando?

Yui lo único que hacia era protegerse con la vara, mientras Ryô enviaba estocadas sin parar.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que se acabe esta farsa?- Dice Yui preocupada

Los demás no sabían que hacer, si ayudar a Yui o quedarse mirando ha ver lo que sucedía. Hasta que Riku se decidió. Fue a ayudar a Yui

-¡¡Espera!!- Le dice Yui a Riku- Antes de emplear la fuerza me gustaría hablar contigo, Ryô.- Acaba la frase Yui

Riku ya sabia que Yui preferiría hablar antes de utilizar la fuerza. Era de esperar

-¿Por qué quieres pelear conmigo? Somos amigos de la infancia… ¡No lo entiendo!- Dice Yui

-¿Tú que crees que fue? Me dejaste de hablar de repente, te portabas mal conmigo. Siempre has dicho que eras más fuerte que yo… ¡Ahora es momento de demostrarlo!- Le dice Ryô

Riku no sabia porque le daba la sensación de que a ese chico le gustaba Yui. Pero no estaba seguro si Yui sentía lo mismo. Esa inseguridad le ponía de los nervios.

-¡No te das cuenta! ¡Te ice un favor!- Cuando dijo eso Yui a Riku le dio un vuelco el corazón. - Pero si lo que quieres es pelear, ¡Adelante! No tendré piedad, la ultima ya saliste con vida, no pude acabar contigo. Hoy será diferente. – Dice Yui todo convencida.

-Si es eso lo que crees, ¡Empecemos! – Le contesta Ryô. – Lo admito, la ultima vez acabe medio muerto, pero ahora soy mucho mas fuerte. –

Al decir eso, volvieron a aparecer los sincórazon y los incorpóreos. Esta vez, mucho mas fuertes y en mayor numero.

-Como habrás comprobado, están de mi parte.- Dice Ryô.

-Yo me ocupo de él, vosotros de los demás.- Les dice Yui a Riku y a los demas

Ya llevaban rato peleando cuando de golpe los sincorazón y los incorpóreos de desaparecen .

En medio de aquel llano se veía a Yui sangrando por la cabeza y por algunos sitios mas, mientras que Ryô estaba sangrando por todas partes, hasta que cae desplomado al suelo.

Yui va hacia Riku. Cuando de repente él le pregunta:

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-


	9. Hechos y explicaciones

_Hechos y explicaciones_

-¿El que Riku ?- Dice Yui confusa.

-¿Por qué le has hecho eso a tu amigo?- Dice Riku sin entender la situación

-Riku... No lo entiendes... Era el o yo- Continuaba Yui hablando

-Os podríais haber salvado los dos- Dice Riku

-No Riku... Ryô no es mas que un vampiro... y en lo único que piensa, es en beber mi sangre para saldar su deuda... Y si bebe mi sangre... Yo muero...- Dijo Yui tristemente – Quiso mas poder y pago ese precio convirtiéndose en vampiro...-

Riku quedo sorprendido, aquel chico no amaba a Yui sino su sangre. Pero en parte eso le aliviaba. Estaba tan sorprendido, que no se dio cuenta de que Kairi se acercaba diciendo que estaba bien que no nos preocupemos. Los chicos intentaron ayudar a poner en pie a Yui pero ella no quería ninguna ayuda. Todos se dieron media vuelta para volver a la nave gummi, menos Riku que esperaba a Yui y Yui que intentaba ponerse en pie.

No se dieron cuenta de que a Ryô le quedaba un suspiro y con ese suspiro se levantó y, con la rapidez que tiene un vampiro, atraviesa a Yui con la espada dejándola casi muerta, desangrándose a la vez que Ryô le decía: "Tu te vienes conmigo al infierno".

Todos los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por los gritos y los lamentos de Riku.

-Riku... No llores... –Decía Yui mientras se desvanecía en luz- Sabes que siempre me tendrás en tu corazón, esté donde esté vendré a por ti... Por eso no te preocupes... Te quiero... - Desvanece del todo haciendo que Riku quede desolado llorando sin ningún animo, mientras Ryô se iba riendo mientras se desangraba.

-¿¡Por que has hecho eso!?- Le dijo Riku enfadado

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Riku atraviesa con su camino al alba al vampiro por la mitad dejándole así muerto del todo...

Todos estaban apenados, pero el que más era Riku que no podía dejar de lamentarse, todos quedaron en silencio mientras marchaban hacia la nave gummi.

Una vez en la nave, Chip y Chop preguntaron:

-¿Dónde esta Yui?-

Riku no dijo nada, estaba intentando que no se le vieran las lagrimas cayendo por su cara, pero Donald si que se lo dijo a las ardillas:

-Lo siento... –Lloraba el pato con los demás

Entonces era cuando las ardillas se percataron de lo que estaba sucediendo y no pudieron dejar de llorar. Riku no decía nada...

Había pasado una semana desde que ocurrió lo de Yui, Riku seguía sin decir palabra, sin decir nada... Lo cual era preocupante... Pero algo sorprendente paso: había una carta de Yui en el buzón:

"¡¡Riku!! ¡Despierta! Seguro que has estado toda esta semana en las nubes, a ver si espabilamos, ¿eh? Habrás notado que no tengo tanta vergüenza de lo normal, mas que nada es por que no tengo delante a la persona que más amo en este mundo, bueno en este mundo y en todos. Es porque estarás leyendo esta carta en vez de que yo te lo diga aunque tu ya lo sabes muy bien lo que yo siento, aunque hayamos pasado muy poco tiempo juntos yo siempre voy a quererte. Y tu dirás: Decir a una persona que conoces desde hace poco que le quieres es algo muy fuerte. ¡Me da igual! **Te quiero. **

Y por eso, como se que eres así , quiero que sigas siendo el mismo de siempre, que no estés cayado ni tampoco pensando en que ya no estoy... Tienes que vivir la vida. Si tú estas feliz, yo también lo estoy, este donde este.

Y solo me queda decirte algo que ya sabes

**~(L)Te Quiero(L)Te Quiero(L)Te Quiero(L)Te Quiero(L)Te Quiero(L)Te Quiero(L)~ **

*Se feliz y vive la vida*

Yui"

**FIIN**

_¿Que pasara ahora que Yui no esta?¿Que pasara con Sora y Kairi? ¿Que estaran hacieno el Rey, Goofy, Donald, Chip y Chop? Si Ryô era un vampiro... ¿Tendra sincorazon o incorporeo? Y lo que es mas importante...¿Que pasará ahora con Riku?_

**TODAS ESTAS PREGUNTAS Y MÁS EN LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE ISLAS DESTINO.**

Ueno, ueno... La historia ha acabado! n_n Pero no os preocupeis... Habra segunda temporada (Esk ahora esta en construccion el fanfiC* ^^)Se titulará _Islas Destino 2,_ Creo :S... Ya veremos! ;) Habra nuevos personajes,personajes ya conocidos, nuevos romances, nuevas victimas, nuevas misiones,... etc **PERO ME GUSTARIA K ME ESCRIBIERAIS REVIEWS PARA MEJORAR CON COSAS K NO OS HAYAN GUSTADO O PARA DEJAR LO K MAS OS A GUSTADO IGUAL EN LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA Y DECIRME PERSONAJES DE COMICS PARA HACER COMO UN CROSSOVER O ALGO PARECIDO... UENO O CUALQUIER IDEA.... Y SI NO HAY IDEAS LO ESCRIBIRE COMO PUEDA PERO SEGUIRE ¡SEGURO! LA HISTORIA ^^**

_**ESPERO K OS HAYA GUSTADO!!! ^^**_


End file.
